The Slytherin and The Gryffindor
by Bubblegirl97
Summary: A series of one shots around Lily and Scorpios
1. Beginning in the Library

The library was quiet. It was early enough in the term that students weren't studying for exams but late enough that any students who had made decisions to work hard this year had slipped back into relaxing. It was a Friday evening and even the group of Ravenclaw students were getting ready to pack up for the evening.

Tucked away in the back corner of the library where two students that had no intentions of leaving the library anytime soon. The red head and the platinum white hair. The tall boy and the short girl. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin. The Potter and the Malfoy.

Lily Luna sat with her red hair draped across the desk as Scorpios laughed at her. She put her head up to glare at him. "I'm glad you are finding this amusing," she glared at him. This only made him laugh harder. "You will do fine Lily," he replied with a smile. She simply lay her head back on the table with a groan, causing Scorpios to laugh more.

"Do you ever think it's weird that we are best friends?" Lily asked suddenly. Scorpios put down his quill and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked, his forehead creasing into a frown. "Well there is a two year age gap between us," she said and he shrugged. "About theses the fact we are in opposing houses," again he shrugged. "Before the war maybe it would have mattered more but not so much these days," he replied and it was her turn to shrug.

"Our parents hated each other when they were here," Lily added and Scorpios just raised an eye brow at her. "You really think I care about that?" he asked. "No but your dad might" she said looking down at the table. "Seriously Lily. I don't care what my dad thinks. You're my best friend and my dad will just have to get used to that,'' he replied and she smiled up at him. But she still seemed unsure.

"Come in Lils' I love my dad but you are more important to me. You and Al and the rest of your family have accepted me for who I am. My family doesn't define me. Just like your family doesn't define you,'' as he spoke Scorpios got up and walked round the table to sit on it next to her. She looked up at him and opened her mouth as if she was going to say something then thought better of it.

"Now what's really the matter Lily?'' he asked taking her hand. She looked up at him unsure. He smiled at her encouragingly. He wasn't sure where this was going but he knew she would tell him. Lily looked down at the table then back at him. "Come on Lils" Scorpios sighed, squeezing her hand.

Then she leaned up and kissed him. Potter and Malfoy. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Scorpios' body reacted instantly pulling her closer before pushing her back suddenly. "Are you sure about this Lily?" he asked. Lily bit her lip to stop a smile and nodded her head. He didn't have to be told twice. He kissed her back.

When he pulled away next it was for air. Looking around he remembered where they were. "Come on Lily. We both have essays to finish." Lily groaned but slid off his lap into her chair. He walked back round the table into his chair and, smiling at her, picked up his quill and began writing. She followed suit with a smile on her lips.

A few minutes later he broke the silence, without looking up. "What's the matter now Lily?" he sighed and she looked up at him. "How do you know something's wrong?" she asked defensively. "Because I know you. Now spill," he said, still writing. "My brothers are going to kill you is all," she replied. Scorpios merely laughed.


	2. Lily's desires

Lilys desires

She was eleven years old when her brother James first showed her the Mirror of Erised. Then her desires had been simple and she hadn't been surprised by the image it showed. The image in question was of a vast library and her family standing around her.

Her second year had brought a thirst for knowledge and when she found the mirror while escaping from Flitch the image was herself surrounded by family members she had never met. Her uncle Fred in his teens. Teddys parents, Tonks with pink hair in a smiling Remus' arms. Her grandparents, Lily and James standing with their arms around her. Albus Dumbledore with his eyes sparkling. Sirius Black with his signature grin.

Her third year the image had confused her when she sort out the mirror. She stood in the castle grounds as a striking Scorpius Malfoy lent against the mirrors edge smiling at her. She had run from this image, the confusion it brought had been too much for her tired mind. It was only days later that the meaning had worked itself out in her mind.

Her fourth year she had stumbled across the mirror by accident after an argument with her best friend Lorcan. This image had been clear to her once she had seen it but she would not have known it before hand. She was handing Remus Lupin a vile of some unknown substance. The full moon was high in the sky but the man was unaffected. It was then she realised what she wanted to do when she grew up and made her OWL choices accordingly.

Her fifth year the image was more complicated. By then she was dating Scorpius Malfoy but he was due to graduate only a few days later. The image was of her older looking self standing next to Scorpius. They both wore graduation robes; hers in Gryffindor colours and his Slytherin. Then before her eyes the mirror image of Scorpius got down on one knee. That was when she knew she did not want to be apart from him.

She didn't look into the mirror her sixth year; fearful of the image it would display. The doubt and confusion that came with being apart from Scorpius made her worry about the image she would find were she to seek out the mirror.

On her last night at Hogwarts she found the mirror again. She had been made head girl like her name sake and was destined to graduate top of her year. She had sat down in front of the mirror crossed legged to look at her reflection. The changes were small and it was not unlike looking in a regular mirror. Her robes were that of a teacher, having applied for a part time position as potions mistress at the school. The vial in her hand she knew was to represent her desire to find a cure to a werewolf bite. The small engagement ring on her finger was not part of the illusion; Scorpius had proposed only earlier that day. Lily sighed. She was happy with life. And while she still had work ahead to achieve her desires she was happy.

Years later, when she visited the school to lecture a class, Lily Luna Malfoy stumbled across the mirror again. She had not thought of it in years; would not have been able to recall the pictures until she stood in front of it now. But as she stood there and looked at her perfect reflection Lily knew she was content.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second one shot. I'm going away the end of next week but I will try to do at least one more chapter before I go. Please Reveiw**


	3. Proposal

"You got any smokes?" Lily asked as she and Scorpius wondered through Hogsmeade. "I was. oing to ask you the same question," he ngy was in her another chapter at Hogwarts. Scorpius, who had graduated two years earlier, had come to meet her on this Hogmeade weekend like he did nearly every time. Later they would meet some of her cousins for lunch before she headed back to the castle to study.

She yawned and he wrapped an arm around her. Drawing her to his side he planted a kiss on her forehead. Soon it would be graduation and she would be coming to stay in the apartment he Al and Rose shared. They wondered around Hogsmeade until lunch time.

The Weasleys were gathered outside the Three Broomsticks. The mix of red, blonde and brown haired young adults were chatting happily. Lily walked straight to Dominique who handed her a cigerate and lit it. Rose and Albus tutted at her as she hugged them both. Louis and Fred, the only other members of the group to still be at Hogwarts wondered over then disappeared with their friends. James was away on an auror mission and Victoire was too heavily pregnant to travel to Hogsmeade but all the other cousins were there.

Lily took a last drag on her cigerate before they crowded into the Three Broomsticks. She went up to the bar to greet Hannah Longbottom then sat down between Albus and Scorpius. The two boys kept grinning at each other across her making her suspicious.

She pushed it out of her mind as James and her Dad walked through the door. "Jamie. Dad. I thought you were still away!" she cried jumping up to hurt them. "Got back this morning. Still a bit sore" James winced as she hit his shoulder. Behind them came Ron and George. "What are you all doing here?" Lily asked James. "Dad just wanted to come down" he replied. But he was grinning. Something was up.

They had just finished eating when Scorpius stood up. "What are you doing?" Lily asked. "Just wait and see," he replied kissing her and then calling for everyones attention. "Right. As most of you know I have been with Lily for near three years now. So Lily if you could stand?" Scorpius offered her a hand and she stood confused. Then Scorpius dropped to one knee.

Lily's eyes went wide as everyone else cheered. "Lily Luna Potter will you marry me?" he asked and everyone held their breath. Lily looked over at her father and he smiled at her. He had known about this. She looked back at Scorpius and nodded her head. "Yes. Oh my goodness Yes!" she cried. He stood and pulled a ring from a box and slid it on her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slid round her waist. Her family and the rest of the people in the pub were cheering as they stood their in each others arms. "I love you" Lily whispered in his ear. "I love you too" he replied.

* * *

**A/N Well you are very lucky. Im on holiday but i got creative and wrote this on my ipod . its not my best but ill edit when i get home. Review and i may have another chapter for you**


	4. The First Christmas

Nine year old Lily Potter stood on Platform Nine and 3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts Express to appear. She held on to her fatherreviewss she bounced up and down on chapter. "I can't see Daddy," she said looking up at her father. "Come here Lils'" Teddy said scooping her up and lifting her onto his shoulders. She squealed with delight and instantly started plaiting his currently turquoise hair.

The Potters and Teddy were soon joined by Bill and Fleur with 8 year old Louis. Then came 8 year old Fred with Angelia who explained that George was still working in the shop. Then came Ron and Hermione with uncle Charlie who had 9 year old Hugo on his shoulders. Finally Percy joined them explaining Audrey was at home still. Lily sat content on Teddy's shoulders happily chatting to Hugo and waving at other members of her family.

"There it is!" Lily shouted as she saw the train coming into the station. She bounced up and down looking for her brothers and cousins as the train came to a stop. James and Dominique were the first students off the train, identical grins on their faces. Behind them came Roxanne with a smile on her face. The three were in second year, born with a week of each other. Teddy lifted Lily down so she could hug her eldest brother. It also meant Teddy could greet his girlfriend Victoire who was in her last year and head girl.

Next came Molly and Lucy who were in fifth and fourth year respectively. The two sisters were both in Ravenclaw and stuck together as much as possible. Lily hugged them both before they went to talk to Percy. Finally Rose and Albus appeared from the crowd followed by their friend Scorpius. The three were in their first year. Albus and Scorpius were in Slytherin while Rose was a Gryffindor.

Scorpius looked quite daunted at the amount of Weasleys on the platform. Lily summoned all her courage and walked up to him. "Lily Potter she stated. "Scorpius Malfoy" he smiled shaking her hand. "Are you staying for Christmas?" she asked. "Yes I am. At least I would like to" he replied and she smiled.

That evening Lily was sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Ginny had left for Bills and Fleurs when James Dominique and Roxanne had got too out of control for the French woman. The three young teens had only been home a few hours before Dom had convinced her mother to allow her to have her cousins over.

They had been planning to make cakes when Fleur had Floo called. The cake ingredients where sitting on the counter next to Lily along with the open recipe book.

Scorpius and Albus walked into the kitchen stripping off their coats and scarves. They had been out playing quidditch. "Where's mum Lils?" Albus asked. "She's gone to Auntie Fleurs. James was being naughty. We were going to make cakes," she sighed.

"We can make cakes" Scorpius suggested looking at the recipe book. "Have you ever made cakes in your life?" Albus asked and Scorpius shrugged. "It's just like potions isn't it? Follow the instructions and it'll be fine" Scorpius said but Albus still looked unsure "Oh please Albie?" Lily said looking at her brother. He sighed. "Come on then"

When Ginny and Harry returned with a sheepish looking James she stopped dead as she walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter were three very messy children. There was flour abd cake mix up the walls and over the floor. The smell of burning hung in the air and there were three bowls in the sink that had cake mix clinging to the edges. But sitting onto of the oven cooling were two trays of slightly lopsided cakes. Albus Lily and Scorpius smiled at her happily. She shook her head. "Harry go and get them cleaned up while I clean the kitchen" she sighed flicking her wand at the washing up in the sink.

Harry grinned as the two boys jumped down from the counter and lifted Lily down. He walked them out the back door and, when his wife couldn't see, high fived them all. "thank you Scorpius" Lily grinned at him.

* * *

**A/N guys I really would like some reviews. Im stuck on ideas and inspiration so I would love you to tell me what you think. 5 reviews and i will try to get a new chapter up for you**


End file.
